


Crack the Sky Act 1: Convolution

by asynchronoustiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asynchronoustiger/pseuds/asynchronoustiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Homestuck AU that drastically changes the mechanics of the game to be more Urban Science Fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 

Her first memory of the Earth is of a time of air, fire, water, and stone. Forged in the fire of molten rock billions of years ago, the Earth blossomed through molten activity. Then it cooled, bringing forth the water and atmosphere. For the longest time the planet was naught but the stone and streams that riveted the Earth.

 

The desolation of the unformed world are the first things her mind grasps on to as the boots of her suit clunk out of the crash pod. A quick series of beeps and she removes her helmet. The air brushes against the light green spirals. She can breathe here, but that is about it.

 

The conditions forced upon her from her exile mean that these are her first and last days. The echoing curse of her brother has ensured that she will be fated to live the rest of her life on this barren planet. And the remainder of her life might not be that long. Ideally the plan was to flee with a plethora of supplies and stasis pods to keep alive until a prospective civilization emerged. Her brother Caliborn, however, was of two minds about this. On one hand he was furious at her attempt at a defection from the fleet. But on the other hand he saw this as an opportunity to finish you off once and for all. It is a small mercy that she randomized the jump coordinates, making it virtually impossible to be found. She unwittingly made the planet Earth a temporary refuge.

 

She scans rest of the wreckage for anything she can salvage. A few supplies here and there are ruined by the fire damage. She finds the stasis pod, still functioning. She drags it out to the edge of the ridge and steps in. The machine whirs to life as the startup interface runs through the procedures.

 

CHERUBIC STASIS UNIT

VER. SA1-4430-VMS-UU

ID REGISTERED: CALLIOPE ENGLISH

RUNNING DIAGNOSTICS …..

 

CRYOGENIC UNIT: ONLINE

TEMPORAL BUBBLE UNIT: ONLINE

SEDATING UNIT: ONLINE

DATA STORAGE UNIT: ONLINE

CHRONOLOGIC TRACKING: ONLINE

RESTORATION UNIT: ONLINE

BACKUP GENERATOR: ONLINE

POWER STORAGE UNIT: ONLINE

CHRONOLOGICAL ACTIVATION UNIT :ON@#JR#IJFIIEJ

NETWORKING SUITE: OFFLINE

  
  


“Wait what?!” She shouted into the cramped confines of the chamber as she notices the error.

 

ALERT!

CHRONOLOGICAL ACTIVATION UNIT HAD BEEN DAMAGED.

MANUAL REACTIVATION REQUIRED.

 

ALERT!

NETWORKING SUITES BEING ACTIVELY BLOCKED BY PLANETSIDE NODES. USER ID IS NOT ACCEPTED

MANUAL REACTIVATION REQUIRED

 

ALERT!

POWER SYSTEMS ESTIMATED FUNCTIONING LIFETIME IS 4.5 BILLION YEARS.

MANUAL REACTIVATION REQUIRED

 

As the sedation set in, her mind slowly fades and your struggling stops. She hoped beyond anything that someone might find and reactivate the pod. That  herend wouldn’t be asleep inside this metallic coffin.

 

That she might have a second chance to make things right.

 


	2. Birthday

A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, is this young man's birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name! What on earth will his name be? 

His name of course, is John Egbert, and today of all days, is his birthday. After a plentiful session of mucking about with fake arms, he headed downstairs. The faint aroma of batter is a warning smell. He looked around the side corner down the stairs to see the familiar parental unit with bowl and ladle in hand. 

Really? Already at the second one? Jeez how long has he been up? 

He stepped into the room just to see his father turn. What proceeded is an obstinate son and a caring, loving but ultimately understanding father. One one end was the unrivaled teenage spirit vying for a life free from an excess of baked goods. On the other end was a perplexed yet aggressing father confused at the existence of the phrase “excess of baked goods.” For a moment the father began to back off his advances. John backed away slowly, only to bump into the tall figure behind him that is the elder Egbert sister. 

With a dramatic flair she stole the disguise from John’s face, planting it firmly upon hers. And with another flair brought forth a cake she held behind her back. “Surprise John! Behold the excess of cake!”

John promptly fled to his room, simply overwhelmed by said excess of cake he had bravely confronted for a while. Waiting for him in his room was the pinging noise coming from Pesterchum.

TG: yo egbert   
TG: egderp  
TG: egburp   
TG: shit that actually sounds better dude   
TG: getting all that creativity up in this naming game   
TG: mad flow with this yo  
TG: so hope you got my gift  
EB: Jeez Dave  
TG: the egwurt graces the youth with his presence  
TG: glory fills these halls   
TG: sweet sweet glory  
EB: One second man. Give me a minute to actually type stuff  
EB: Yeah I got your gift. I honestly can’t believe it’s the actual bunny. You’re the best dude  
EB: .. Oh shit  
TG: from the words of the eglerp everyone   
TG: best dude 2013 i am in fact a winner  
TG: go ahead and subscribe to my blog now   
TG: prostrate asses everywhere should be in order  
EB: God dammit dude..   
TG: anyway   
TG: you got the key right?  
TG: at least one of us can get it and then tell her about it  
TG: heavenly levels of pestering   
EB: Yeah I got the key a while back. I’m going to try logging in later tonight  
TG: cool dude   
TG: let either her or Jade know   
TG: all this floundering inquisition only so good for a while  
TG: if you know what i mean  
EB: Yeah i’m going to try it out later tonight  
EB: Probably have to deal with prankster family gambits right now  
EB: The second I walk out of this room probably some cake ambush is waiting for me  
EB: Seeya   
TG: haha nice  
TG: later egmerp  
TG: hmm  
TG: that could use some work  
TG: ill be back dont worry

A dark entry page and a login prompt was all that waited for John as he went back to the site. After entering the key the website prompt went blank, then spouted off a set of commands.

SBURB COMPATIBLE PLAYER DETECTED. 

TRACKING LOCAL IP  
REGION: UNITED STATES NORTHWEST  
ENCRYPTING COORDINATES FOR NEARBY UNIT

VERIFICATION PENDING…

PLEASE WAIT ESTIMATED 10 HOURS FOR VERIFICATION

What a load of crap. So much hype for nothing. At least he would be able to moan and complain about it to his like minded and most likely frustrated friends. 

The rest of the day was filled with a unique series of celebrations that were entirely unique to the Egbert household. Lucky for John that for this weekend, his sister was able to come back from college and the imprisonment of undergraduate degree work. There was much cake made, with the youngest member participating in a few exploits of his own. Needless to say though, another unique exploit involved a trip to a circus performance that was in town - one of the few performances that did not bar John’s dad from entry. 

On the way back, the family noticed a set of meteor showers going across the sky. Showers were rare, but they were able to get another family activity of watching the meteor showers. One of the objects continued on its path, likely some kind of plane or satellite. 

At that moment the page where John had logged on to the Sburb site had just started repinging. 

VERIFICATION COMPLETE.

LOCAL UNIT MOVING TO ORBITAL PATH 3DIF39FC

IDENTIFYING NEARBY UNITS FOR REACTIVATION……

SEARCHING…  
…  
...  
….  
…..  
……  
10 UNITS FOUND IN CONTINENT N. AMERICA

ENCRYPTING CENTRAL TRANSMITTER COORDINATES. 

MEMETIC PING READY FOR ACTIVATION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The problem with writing this is that I have to do some of this introductory parts before I can get to writing some of the more easier to write parts. More exciting, more plot wise. Right now it's just introductions and setting up which is meh.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the start of a longer story work. I updated the first chapter to fix some errors right now. Coldstuck is on a hiatus until I can think of a good plot scenario so I'm doing this one instead.


End file.
